lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
Halley Labs Timeline
The timeline of Halley Labs and the Underground Garden is entirely dependent on the listener's experience. The way Emma listens to the unfolding of it is one timeline while the listeners' is another timeline. The underground garden is underneath Halley Labs. Kitcaliber Kitcaliber is engaging in ongoing war, causing mass destruction. Ancient Artifact ARGÓS-CCCIII and The Recovery of the Absolute Artifact Rotteen is researching, looking for data. FRAMEDRAG You, the listener, upon finishing track 17 have a choice where to go next based on your listening preferences. *If you like and go to Phwoa, you do not discover the garden and leave Halley Labs. *If you like and go to NULL NOTE HEAD, you discover the garden and stay in Halley Labs. *If you like neither of the two albums, you get sent backwards through the timeline by force. Track 17 & 18 At the end of Hitching Q6, you are lead and pushed out of the backdoor. You have two options. *The walk through the actual back exit or you can take the stairs down. *If you walk through the back exit, you listen to Phwoa. *If you take the stairs, you listen to Underground Garden (track 18). *You will hear the other visitor who does not discover the underground garden at the end of Underground Garden (track 18), where the next listener leaves through the back exit. Meanwhile, you are listening to this in the garden. Then you listen to NULL NOTE HEAD. *The timeline anomaly is the next visitor listening to the album from Welcome Home. NULL NOTE HEAD AKA, The garden. This is where ��������������, ����������, �� ������������������ live. They are and always have been HALLEY HARD SOUND UNIT. The Underground Garden has existed before Halley Labs and absolutely everything. Notes Q: What happened to Klippa? A: kLᐩͥppϽ Q: Is hyi melted? A: It is unknown what happened to them. Them may not physically exist anymore. However, Halley Labs has safely secured hyi's data. *There was a planned plotpoint to make a tweet showing Renard handing over the rights of LapFox Trax to Rotteen. *Darius is responisible for everything technical at Halley Labs, including mastering and mixing HHSU's tracks *Halley Labs is not Halley Hard Sound Unit. HHSU is a collective name for the group (��������������, ����������, �� ������������������) that resides within Halley Labs. *It is impossible to be sure where hyi's singles fit within the timeline. Please ask Emma if you have this question. *From Welcome Home to Underground Garden, the timeframe is half an hour long. *There is an infinite flow of people entering through FRAMEDRAG. *�������������� �� ���������� are named after the tissue of plants. ������������������ is the inner central wood of a tree trunk. *Emma Essex exists within this canon. *The other aliases (especially the retired ones) currently have no particular place in the lore. *Adraen is dead. He exploded. *Asphodel Meadows is a real place, but is not in the garden. It may be associated with Kitcaliber. It is possibly hell. *Older era characters from LapFox Trax and VULPvibe Records may not have a place in the timeline. *It is possible this page on the wiki means absolutely nothing and makes no sense. Some of the information on this page and other lore pages were made up on the fly during the livestream. *'Feel free to make up your own interpretation of whatever the lore is.' Reference tl;dr version Category:Lore